In the related art, digital broadcasting has been specified and operated worldwide based on a system specification of a MPEG2-TS system. While 10 to 15 years elapsed after the operation was started, a technology of video image encoding progresses. Along therewith, high-resolution and high image quality requirements become increased. On the other hand, as the internet has been widely used and speed-up, a video image signal having an image quality equivalent to broadcasting can be received via a communication path.
Under the circumstances, services integrally utilizing broadcasting and communication are increasingly expected, and standardization and integration of a delivery specification of broadcasting and communication are required in a technical point of view. As a result, a transmission method of a broadcasting system specification by an IP system similar to the communication is studied as a new broadcasting method instead of the MPEG2-TS system in the related art (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
Non-Patent Document 1: Study of ISO/IEC CD 23008-1 MPEG Media Transport, [online], [searched on May 8, 2013], Internet <URL: http://mpeg.chiariglione.org/standards/mpeg-h/mpeg-media-transport>